


衔尾之蛇

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Summary: 触手play警告！剧情+肉，避雷请注意





	衔尾之蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 触手play警告！剧情+肉，避雷请注意

这是无尽梦魇的开始。

藤丸立香又一次孤身矗立在这隔绝的空间里，这寂静的、死绝的地方。温暖潮湿的空气混合着奇特的芬芳与血腥味，而且越向深处走去，令人作呕的味道越是明显。她的胃里一阵翻腾，只得扶住墙壁借力，勉强维持自己的姿势。

即使看不太清楚，她也知道这里有多污秽。在听说过“圣杯”的都市传闻后，这梦境频频干扰自己的生活，即使心存疑惑，藤丸立香仍暂定这两者之间有什么联系。

足下是被血液和碎肉污染的土地，封闭的空间看不到尽头。墙壁湿滑，凹凸不平，但它们并不是由岩石组成，这是肉壁，隐约能看到紫黑色的液体在其中流动。时刻都有肉瘤破开，  
血液随之喷涌而出，与污泥混合后肆意流淌。

藤丸立香早就被不停滴下来的液体淋了一身，头发结了块，而扶过墙壁的手更是像在血海里泡过一样，裹上一层肮脏的壳。持续不断的污血顺着她的手臂流下，汇成一小注，最终融进泥土。不知是因为血液本身的温度还是某种不明的化学原因，灼热在脸上扩大，很快她的头也发昏，气喘吁吁。

身体也好热…快没力气了…

“噼啪。”

不知是因为恶心还是寒冷，她打了个寒颤。习惯被莫名其妙的拖入这种空间后，藤丸立香已经麻木到不再恐惧，只是无法克制身体本能的厌恶感而已。她注视着空无的前方，慢慢调整自己的呼吸。

都是假的，很快就能醒过来。放松一点。

“哈…哈…"好难受…无法呼吸了…

血腥一阵强过一阵，从鼻尖直冲上大脑。不知行走了多少距离后足音更加黏腻，她实在无力继续，暂时停下来，拿不定主意。明明已经意识到这是个梦了啊，为什么醒不过来？为什么要反复着同样的内容？她将手按在心口，胸腔的鼓动是如此的明显，她真切的在虚假里活着。

这时，她第一次听到了那个无感情的声音——“别急着拒绝，这是你可以承受的代价。来许愿吧。”

明明语调没有任何起伏，为何听上去却有一种不停扩张着的诱惑力？

“来许愿吧。”

“不！不要…哈…哈…”她懦弱又愚蠢的肌肉罢工了，纵使她竭力挣扎，也只能嘶吼着吐出破碎的词句。然后她的眼前的景物慢慢恢复，一切是熟悉的模样，自己的工作台、精密的实验仪器，以及男人那张无奈的脸。

这里还是迦勒底的研究室。

雷夫似乎没有看出她的异常与窘迫，或许这就是所谓的绅士做派。“到点下班了呢”，他从衣架上取下自己的外套，用长辈纵容小辈的口吻笑道，“今天的工作已经结束了，天冷早点回去吧。”说完也不再顾及藤丸立香，对着镜子戴好帽子整理起仪容。

藤丸立香呆坐在位置上，看着她的导师又是一阵愣神，继而突然想起自己的无礼，立刻起身道歉，“抱歉我又走神了！很抱歉，我、我不该这样吼您…对不起对不起，我、…”

她这才站起来，上半身又碰倒了放在桌边的瓶瓶罐罐，清零哐啷一片脆响，好不容易培养出的实验体全都付之一炬。真实世界里的她竟然如此笨拙！

“可爱的女士，不用把这些放在心上。”男人笑笑，不知说的是哪件事，只是语调依然轻松，“祝你有个美好的周末。”他朝少女比了个禁声的手势，将对方未出口的话全部堵在肚子里后，扬了扬帽子先行离开。

藤丸立香向他的方向鞠一躬，默默收拾起满地残片。

以前她不是这样的。

那时候她有父母的陪伴，隔壁的玛修和加拉哈德是她的青梅竹马，说是前辈、其实像姐姐一样操心的奥尔加玛丽照顾她的生活和学业。可她很快什么都失去了。父母某次出差后杳无音讯，玛修因为父亲的工作调动搬离原来的小区，奥尔加也在数周前离奇失踪。

短短一年，变故来的太快了。

如果没有这份工作，如果没有要把他们都带回自己身边的信念，藤丸立香怕她根本过不下去。

美丽的玻璃屑盛着阳光。

她有些木然，盯着碎片好一会儿，脑袋里空空如也。扫过地后，藤丸立香用胶带纸清理了地面，确保不会有什么残余物。她心里有些奇怪，并不是因为雷夫没有责怪她捅这么大篓子，而是她对自己的失误没有一丝一毫感觉，甚至于弯着唇角笑起来。

“来许愿吧。”

见过那种场景，任何人都不相信那是万能许愿机的内部吧？听上去无比美好又神圣的圣器，竟然会比屠宰场更加肮脏下流。

“噗哈哈哈。”她笑的很欢快，觉得自己疯癫的不像个精神正常的人。

是的，她现在一穷二白，连这份勉强糊口的工作都是义姐奥尔加玛丽内推的。她捉襟肘见，付了这个月房租就快过不下去了。但还不是放弃的时候，还不是摇尾乞怜向别人寻求帮助的时候。

将碎片再次用胶带纸好好包住，藤丸立香丢完垃圾回来锁上实验室的门。从外面的存物柜里取回手机，她立刻检查了一下，只有一条短信。

【From 玛修】：前辈，这周末来我家吃饭好吗？有你喜欢吃的菜。哥哥也在。请不要再拒绝了。

玛修…

她们确实许久未见。因着这份莫名的生疏感，藤丸立香犹豫着怎么回复。

犹记得她十五岁的生日时大家还未分离，那时候她还浸在糖罐子里。父母为她在酒店里订了一桌宴席，玛修和加拉哈德凑钱送了她一条碧玺手链，隔天晚上板着一张脸的奥尔加丢给她一串钥匙，抱着手臂站在门口，“想要吃蛋糕就自己去买，别指望我给零花钱。”当时她备受打击，哪知道隔天收到了电话，“藤丸小姐您好，这里是迦勒底研究所。请问你什么时候有空来面试？”

现在，即使她在街上游荡到十点再回家，再也不会有那个冷面热心的奥尔伽玛丽坐在沙发上看着书等她了。

藤丸立香自嘲的笑着，相信自己此刻的表情难堪的就像用外力打开嘴巴的布偶，唇齿之间全是用以缝合的红线。

她回到现在的居所，那个勉强被称为“家”的地方空空荡荡，一点人味都没有。藤丸立香匆匆洗了个澡，她累的半死，倒头就睡。

“来许愿吧。”

又来了，那个梦，都市传闻中的“圣杯”！只要献上相应的祭品，不需要多余的仪式，任何人的任何愿望都会被实现。多么美好又切实的万能的许愿机！

在停止下坠后，藤丸立香来到了她熟悉的地方，这次空气中的异香比之前浓烈的多。声音不知从何处传来，可眼前仍然空无一人。少女用上一种坚决的语气，同时将紧紧握成拳头的手藏于衣袖中，避免被看到，“你到底想干什么？请你不要再继续干涉我的生活。”

不存在不劳而获，并且她那一半算的上来自阿尼姆斯菲亚家族的教养也不允许她这样。

她只得到了一个答非所问的回话。“来了？看来你想好了。你的愿望又是什么？”

那语气和态度冷漠又机械，听上去根本不像是人类所能发出的声音，藤丸立香因此也冷着脸，想痛快结束这愚蠢的梦，“不，我不要许愿。别再来烦我。”

她的话引来一阵令人厌恶的笑声。藤丸立香正要斥责，却碍于面前凝聚成近似人形的黑泥，皱着眉烦躁不安。

“知道'圣杯'却不利用吗？愚蠢！来吧，来许愿吧。不管什么愿望我都会替你实现的。”黑泥继续嗤嗤笑起来，软泥的外壳层层流动，恶心异常。

“我都说了我不需要。”

“人都应该忠于自己的愿望。”自称为“圣杯”的人形一遍又一遍蛊惑藤丸立香，“千载难逢的机会，不试一试吗？又不需要付出多少代价。”见少女欲立刻拒绝，人形也不客气，抬手将一块黑泥甩向她，“好好听人说话不行吗？”

她勉强躲过那块黑泥，不料第二第三块接踵而至。泥水四溅弄得她满身都是，甚至有一些进入鼻腔流向胃里。少女立刻弯腰抠着自己的喉咙，正努力要把那恶心东西吐出来时，却惊恐的感到泥团在胃里膨胀开。烧灼的感觉沿着胃壁向上，喉头也感到火辣刺痛。

“什…”发不出声音！无法开口！

“好好考虑吧”，人形向她的方向移动，所到之处的背后皆是污秽的痕迹。“用魔力填满圣杯，达成你的愿望。”许是见她一脸错愕，人形伸手替她拭去脸上的血水，“是个好坯子。也许你没法凭一己之力注满容器，但总有办法。”

这根本就是强硬的要求！

“别害怕，这是让你愉快的过程。”藤丸立香听得出来它笑得很愉快，是种凌虐他人的快感。

在圣杯的命令下，泥块像有了生命那样源源不断的向少女涌来，一部分顺着腿爬上身体，另一部分在身后面形成靠背。脚下的黑泥越来越多，藤丸立香竟是被掀翻了，不得已半倚半躺在泥团上。她亲眼见着泥水向上，融掉了鞋子和裤袜，因此拼命瞪着腿想要将它们甩下去。然而这一切不过徒劳，腿被墙上分出的触手强行拉开，撑在靠背上的手也被泥水封住，衣裳被溶的丁点不剩。

“唔唔唔…”你到底要做什么！放开我！少女生怕最可怕的情况出现。

人形不应。那空空的面部若有表情，此刻定然极度扭曲。它向后退去，指挥着触手和泥水向少女袭来。

先前在胃里的泥团蠕动的越来越激烈，腹部鼓胀如同怀孕六月有余，最后竟然从后穴全部排了出来！

这混蛋！

藤丸立香又气又羞，闭上眼不敢再看。体内的异物虽然被清除，但不适的反应却更加高涨。渐渐的身体失去了力气，甚至连要反抗的愿望也没有了，意识变得十分模糊。燥热感，疯狂的燥热感…水、想要喝水。她伸出舌头。

饱满的胸脯上乳尖挺立，两点充血涨的艳红，相较之下更显得乳肉雪嫩白皙。因为长时间劳作，她的四肢不但没有丝毫赘肉，反倒是练的结实修长。腰腹曲线美好，圆润的臀部呈现出半弧，浅色的后穴仍排着乌黑的液体。另一边的肉穴没好到哪里去，阴唇虽然闭合着，可不难看出蜜豆鼓胀，水泽莹润，看样子淫液已是流下不少。

“唔…”那些黑泥有着强烈的媚药效果，接触皮肤后当下产生了作用，跟别提藤丸立香曾误吞下去一部分。她不会意识到自己已难抵情欲。小穴不自觉收缩着，那尚未被开拓的入口无辜的吐出更多蜜水，乃至于从大腿根淌下来，被盘踞在那儿的黑泥吸了干净。从构成空间的肉壁上垂下许多触手，探头探脑，有一条弯成半圆，慢慢刮蹭起外阴。其余的不甘落后，有些搔着腿根，有的裹住奶子揉起奶头，也有一根探入口中拨弄着她舌头。

“如何？这只是你享受的开始哦？”圣杯的恶意再不掩饰。

在肉穴附近的粗壮触手也滴滴答答分泌出淫水，一阵蠕动后将顶端分的更细。像吸盘的小口死死包裹住阴蒂开始浅浅的吮吸，其余的触须争先刮蹭过小口的蜜液，卷曲起来，或粗暴或轻柔的拨弄着阴唇。

“唔…”

藤丸立香被这难耐的感觉弄的甚至不清醒，身体不自觉扭动着，却不知到底是为了躲避还是迎合。她喘息着，环绕在头部的触手温柔的缠上脖颈，与软舌共舞。本来只是舌尖相触，或许得益于甜美的唾液，触须缠住更大片区域，仅仅塞进去头部，就把少女的口腔撑得满满当当。口中那支滑溜溜的想继续向前，于是更为细小的触须帮忙拉开她的口角，那些在颈部的也以微妙的力度收缩，津液混合着触手的黏液从口腔流下，沾满胸乳。随着大量空气被掠夺，窒息一样的快感让藤丸立香早虚脱无力，竟慢慢开始习惯于抽插。

也并不是完全不舒服。乳尖和小穴处都酸麻酥痒，充血之后更加敏感。花穴里淌下大量温热的爱液，触手们饱吸之后涨的更大。黑泥放开了她的手脚，转而开始埋没她的小腹，覆盖住其他无法被触手照顾的地方，紧紧的、温热里有有些灼痒的包裹住被托举起来的躯体。

好可怕、好可怕…可是又好舒服…被撑开然后塞满、酸酸痒痒的感觉…

她眯起眼看了看身上肆意侵犯的触手，恐惧和欢愉同时充满了内心。这快感相当难抵，好似波浪源源不断袭来，她只愿随波逐流。

…

不、不是的…一定是黑泥里有什么东西，她、她才不会想这些淫乱的事情！

这份决意还没从脑海传达，触须已经探进肉穴里，将美好的粉色穴口撑的满满当当。紫黑与粉白交织，长长的触手蠕动着向秘处进发，深入许多后仍在外面留了一大截。小穴吞吃的十分费解，发出“咕啾咕啾”黏腻的交合声，显然也不适应容纳此般惊人尺寸，它原本连一只手指都难以轻巧进入啊！穴肉只能勉力扩展，可这又随了触手的意，两边都是湿滑富有弹性的组织，一个拼死延展，一个契合填充，最后少女落了下风，体内被淫物充斥着。

它们毕竟是恶意与欲望的产物，一面推挤着穴肉一面继续向前延展。触手的前端顶到了深处的软肉，甚至可以看到肚皮上被顶起一块，然而这仅仅是个开始。柱身分泌了大量黏液，涨大一圈后连阴道内壁的褶皱都要抚平。暧昧的淫水混合着媚药，渐渐的宫颈也慢慢放开，便于细小触手从下往上探入。

好深！藤丸立香被顶得直翻白眼，然后被口腔内的触手分泌的甜汁拉回现实。“啊…嗯、啊哈…”她比刚刚清醒了许多，更加清楚的意识到深埋在下体的触手是怎样开拓疆域，她生怕自己要被贯穿了。软肉被顶到的又痛又痒，仿佛是伞状前端故意为之，轻触、推挤、压缩，待狭长甬道习惯后，细小的触须再向上，抵住子宫，注入更多液体。

她觉得自己浑身上下没有一个地方不是满的。与她接吻的那只反复辗转，湿滑的扫尽内壁，拉扯自己的舌头。乳珠也被搓揉拨弄，就算被粗暴的对待了，也只是让小穴更加空虚，奇痒难耐。最下面侵犯她的那一只触手相反，肏的完全不狠，却比其他触手更会撩拨。花穴里泥泞不堪，子宫里也混合着不明的液体，腹部鼓胀，异常淫糜。

也许是觉得她太舒服了，撑托她的触手们接二连三抽走，只留下束缚手脚的部分。双腿被绑着高举过头顶，随时会掉落的危险让藤丸立香不自觉的紧锁了小穴，更过分的是那些先前浸泡过她的淫液的触手一拥而上，原先那只则退了出去。

新加入的触手们不同于之前的粗壮，浑身却布满了颗粒。两三只塞满了蜜穴、填充了甬道，各自以不同的频率抽插起来。敏感点被反复刮蹭，一直停留于云端上的快感让藤丸立香几乎晕死过去。软肉被狠狠撞击着，子宫也被逼的层层后推再回弹，淫水飞溅。一旦一只射出浓精，立刻就有新的补上，前赴后继，以确保她的空虚不会无处抚慰。后穴的开拓则顺利的多，几条触须八爪鱼似的拉开臀瓣，沾满黏液的魔物立刻长驱直入，肆意翻搅。

绝顶的快感让藤丸立香不停失神，下体充盈肿胀，好像要坏了一样。隔着薄薄一层肉壁，三四只触手同时抽插，紊乱的快乐让她哭出声来。

“嗯…这不是挺适合这份工作的嘛。”黑泥再度开口，包含的信息带着无尽的恶趣味。

“你只要收集魔力就行，来自精液的魔力是最多的了。如何？不是快乐的工作吗？有些人生来就带有更多的魔力，有些则完全不行。一人份的魔力记做百分之一，集百人之力便能让圣杯充盈。啊啊，真是的，以你的潜能，枉说区区百人斩，怕是怎样的猎物都会被你玩弄于股掌之间吧？”人形听上去非常懊丧自己的断绝，不过很快又再度愉悦起来。

“拿去”，人形将一块腕表状的东西扔在藤丸立香面前，随着它的动作，触手也悉数从她身上褪去。前一秒还飘忽于快感的少女被这变故弄得愣神，进行到一半的高潮戛然而止，她根本无法适应，只会无神的向声音的方向看去。

躯体…工具…

她的脑子很勉强理清一长串句子里的关键字词和因果关系，然后再度罢工。张开的穴口因为使用过度暂时无法闭上，失去了触手的堵塞后前后两面都淌下淫水与疑似精液的不明液体。鼓胀的腹部最是可怜，只有一小注能从双腿间淌下。藤丸立香试图按压小腹，大量外泄的精水强烈冲刷着肉壁，产生了不亚于抽插射精的快感，她只能喘着气的停下。

“嘶…哈…哈…”

那机械的、居高临下的声音假惺惺安抚道：“我可真是好心——这是提醒你工作的计量器，二十人份的魔力能完全充满其中一格，五格全满意味着工作结束。我是不是没有问过你的愿望？这种事情我当然知道。不过”，黑泥故意停顿一两秒，“届时你改变了愿望也无妨。”说完，也不顾一身狼藉的少女，与触手和泥块一同向后退去，异度空间随之分崩离析。

“那么下回见了。可别浪费了你的肉体。”


End file.
